Personne n'en saura rien
by MarieCeline
Summary: OneShot Tiva inspiré de l'épisode Jetlag. Que s'est il passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel pour que Tony et Ziva aient cette attitude l'un envers l'autre, le lendemain matin ?


**Un autre OS Tiva, inspiré par l'épisode Jetlag. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

J'entrai dans la chambre, j'allumai la lumière, et je claquai la porte.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour choisir un hôtel où les chambres ne sont pas chauffées ! On est en hiver, je te signale, Ziva, et il gèle !

Nous revenions tout juste de l'aéroport. Le mois de janvier était bien avancé, et la chambre dans laquelle nous venions d'entrer, se trouvait être de la même température que l'air extérieur. C'est à dire, trois degrés. Trouver notre hôtel en plein centre ville de Paris n'avait pas été chose aisée. Et les embouteillages à l'entrée de la capitale n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer notre humeur. Ziva se tourna vers moi, exaspérée.

- C'était la seule chambre disponible, et nous sommes à deux rues de l'ambassade où nous devons récupérer notre témoin ! Si ça ne te convient pas, Tony, c'est toi, la prochaine fois, qui t'occupera des réservations !

- Il n'y a que toi qui parle français !

- Alors arrête de te plaindre !

Elle a traversé la pièce, et a écarté les longs rideaux rouges accrochés aux fenêtres. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais on ne voyait pas l'extérieur; la buée recouvrait entièrement les vitres. Je soufflai. L'air que j'expirais gelait dans l'air, créant de la condensation.

Mécontent, je posai ma valise contre le mur, et j'examinai la minuscule chambre. Le parquet craquait, la peinture était écaillée. Une des deux lampes ne fonctionnait pas. Et il n'y avait pas de fauteuil, ni de canapé. En regardant le lit double, qui semblait plus petit que la normale, je pris soudain conscience que j'allais devoir passer la nuit avec Ziva. Je me suis tournée vers elle.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit !

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel

- Oui, et on va devoir dormir tous les deux dans ce lit. Si tu crois que ça me réjouis de passer la nuit avec toi...

Sa remarque m'a vexé.

- Je dormirai par terre, si c'est que tu veux !

Elle n'a pas répondu, a pris son sac de voyage, est entrée dans la salle de bain, puis a claqué la porte.

J'ai soupiré, et je me suis affalé sur le lit à deux places. L'écoulement de l'eau m'apaisait, et je me suis autorisé à fermer les yeux, quelques minutes.

Ziva est sortie de la salle de bains. On évitait soigneusement de se regarder. Je suis allé prendre une douche brûlante – j'en avais vraiment besoin. Chose faite, je suis sorti de la salle d'eau remplie de vapeur. La chambre était calme, entièrement plongée dans la pénombre. L'air glacial entrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte, qui donnait sur le minuscule balcon. Je scrutai l'obscurité, teintée de la lumière du clair de lune. Le réveil numérique indiquait onze heures du soir. Le lit était vide. La chambre était vide. Où était-elle ?

Je chuchotai :

- Ziva ?

Sa voix douce, semblant lointaine, me répondit.

- Je suis là, Tony.

Son murmure venait de dehors. Je me suis avancé jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte et je suis sorti à l'air libre. Ziva était assise sur le sol carrelé, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux barreaux de fer forgé du balcon. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle, en passant moi aussi mes jambes à travers les barreaux, les laissant pendre dans le vide.

J'ai tourné la tête vers elle, et je lui ai souris. Il ne restait plus rien de notre récente dispute, qui s'était envolée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La fatigue du voyage nous avait quittée, et l'ambiance était redevenue légère.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de Paris ?

Ziva pencha la tête sur le côté, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son regard balaya les inombrables habitations et monuments éclairés.

- Je pense que c'est une belle ville.

Je m'esclaffai.

- Une belle ville ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ! C'est bien de Paris qu'on parle, Ziva. Rien à voir avec les capitales des autres pays européens. Du monde même ! Regarde là bas. La tour Eiffel, étincelante. Puis, les champs Élysée, illuminés. L'arc de triomphe... Le côté historique et vieille époque, qui fait l'essence même de cette ville. Paris transpire l'histoire ancienne et l'Art. Les plus beaux films du 20ème siècle se déroulent à Paris. Paris... Paris, est la ville des amoureux...

Je lui jetai un regard amusé. Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil, en souriant à demi. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle changea vite de sujet.

- Je ne trouve pas cette ville exceptionelle. Mais, je vois que toi, de toute évidence, tu as l'air fasciné par Paris.

- J'avais toujours rêvé d'y aller...

Assis sur le carrelage froid du balcon, le clair de lune éclairait nos visages. L'atmosphère spéciale et unique de la capitale française me donnait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde, seul avec Ziva. Le seul bruit qui troublait cette tranquillité était celui de la circulation, quelques étages plus bas, et le mince clapotis de l'eau - notre balcon donnait sur un des cannaux de la Seine. Je sentais que Ziva frissonnait, à côté de moi. Nos épaules se touchaient presque. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle ne regardait pas la ville. Elle était penchée en arrière, appuyée sur ses deux mains, et elle regardait les étoiles. Le visage paisible, éclairé par la lune. Elle ne portait qu'un pyjama fin, et la faible brise agitait le tissu. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Je lui chuchotai :

- Tu as froid ?

Elle frissonnait encore, malgré elle. Elle ne m'a pas répondu.

Il s'en est suivi une longue discussion au beau milieu de la nuit, bercé par le murmure de la Seine. Nous nous sommes confiés, avons parlé de notre enfance, et de nos souvenirs. Enfin, surtout moi. Ziva a rit plusieurs fois, et je m'étonnai de la voir aussi joyeuse, et insouciante. J'ai alimenté une grande partie de la conversation, mais elle m'écoutait avec intérêt. J'étais heureux de retrouver notre complicité, unique en son genre. Le son de son rire me donnait envie de continuer à parler, sans m'arrêter, pour l'entendre rire encore de nombreuses fois.

Je lui ai raconté la véritable version de mon expulsion du pensionnat, lorsque j'étais adolescent, en lui faisant jurer de ne pas le répéter à McGee ou Abby.

Après une longue heure à discuter, nos rire se sont évanouis dans la nuit. Puis, nous sommes restés un moment sans bouger, sans rien dire. Juste à contempler la vue. Parfois, j'observais Ziva à la dérobée, intrigué par son air bien trop détendu, et subjugué par son visage. Sans que je m'y sois attendu, elle s'est rapproché légèrement de moi, et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Un geste qui lui semblait sûrement naturel, mais qui m'a intrigué. Depuis quand Ziva se permettait-elle ce genre de démonstration affective ? Je sursautai lorsqu'à deux rues de là, les cloches d'une église sonnèrent minuit. Mon corps était engourdi, et je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. La fatigue commençait à me gagner.

- On devrait aller dormir...

Ziva a lentement hoché la tête. Je me suis levé, et je lui ai tendu la main. Elle a attrapé la mienne, pour se relever. Une fois debout, elle s'est retrouvée si près de moi que je voyais le reflet de la lune dans ses yeux noirs. Gêné par cette proximité, je me suis écartée, et je l'ai laissée passer devant moi. Elle est rentrée à l'intérieur. Je suis resté quelques instants de plus sur le balcon, à contempler Paris. Puis je suis rentré à mon tour, dans la chambre. J'ai fermé la fenêtre, et le silence s'est installé. Mes pas faisaient grincer le parquet.

Malgré l'obscurité, je voyais bien que Ziva était déjà sous les couvertures. Son corps allongé formant une courbe douce sous l'épaisseur des draps. Je me suis approché et je me suis glissé dans le lit. Il était glacé. Je frissonnai. Par simple précaution, j'ai aménagé un petit tas de couvertures entre nous deux. Au cas où elle se rapprocherai trop de moi dans son sommeil. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir y rester insensible.

Le froid mordait ma peau. J'étais sûr qu'il en était de même pour Ziva. Elle ne dormait pas. Le faible mouvement du matelas me montrait qu'elle tremblait, et je pouvais l'entendre claquer des dents. J'étais bien trop conscient de sa présence. Je pouvais sentir son corps tiède, qui tremblait, à quelques centimètres du mien. J'ai été pris d'une irrésistible envie de me coller contre elle, pour la réchauffer. Pas sûr que ça lui plaise, et que ça me permette de me conduire en gentleman.

Mais, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle a prononcé les mots qui m'ont poussés à aller vers elle. Elle a chuchoté, en claquant des dents.

- J'ai... j'ai f-froid.

J'ai souri dans le noir. Puis, j'ai balayé du pied le tas de couvertures que j'avais aménagé entre nous deux. Un peu hésitant, je me suis rapproché d'elle, me suis collé à son dos, et j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille. Son corps était tiède, et elle avait la chair de poule. Elle s'est raidie à mon contact. J'ai cru entendre son cœur s'accélérer. Sa voix était agacée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Tony ?

- Je te tiens chaud, Zee-vah...

Après plusieurs secondes, elle s'est détendue, et elle a cessé de claquer des dents. Mon rythme cardiaque a commencé à redevenir régulier, mais mon cœur continuait à avoir des ratés. Elle a soupiré faiblement. Le bruit qu'elle a émit s'est répercuté dans tout mon corps. Elle n'était sûrement pas consciente que le son qui venait de sortir de ses lèvres me donnait envie d'être encore plus proche d'elle. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou, inhalant son parfum, en m'efforçant de bien me conduire.

L'attraction présente depuis notre première rencontre était toujours là. Et cette nuit en particulier. On avait vieillis et changés, depuis. On savait que cette nuit nous appartenait, en quelque sorte. Que nous étions loin de Washington, du travail, de Gibbs, et de ses règles. J'avais osé aller vers elle. Volontairement. Ce n'était pas comme toutes ces autres fois où nous avions été obligés, ou pris au dépourvu. J'avais choisi de me rapprocher d'elle. Est-ce qu'en retour elle montrera un autre signe d'affection envers moi ? Autre que sa tête posée sur mon épaule, il y a peu ?

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, elle s'est retournée, et m'a fait face. Elle a enserré ses bras autour de mon torse, et s'est blottie contre moi. Sa peau était maintenant plus tiède. Nous étions recroquevillés sous de nombreuses couvertures, seules nos têtes en dépassant. A nous deux, on se tenait chaud, et l'air glacial de la chambre ne nous atteignait plus. Ziva a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, et m'a murmuré d'une voix endormie :

- Ne t'emballe pas, Tony. Ce genre de situation ne serait jamais arrivée s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid...

J'haussai les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

Elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai enfoui ma tête dans ses longs cheveux, en la serrant encore plus fort. J'ai baladé mes mains le long de son dos. Elle m'a chuchoté à l'oreille, à demi-assoupie :

- Sois raisonnable...

Elle était presque suppliante, même si elle avait voulu être autoritaire. J'ai soupiré.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de l'être...

Ziva a frémit, et j'aurais juré qu'elle souriait.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter, Tony.

Son avertissement sonnait faux, j'en étais sûr. J'ai chuchoté dans le creux de son oreille.

- Répète-le moi encore une fois.

Elle a encore frémit, et elle a levé la tête vers moi. Je peinai à distinguer l'expression de son visage, dans l'obscurité. Je discernais juste une lumière étrange dans ses yeux. Tout comme moi, elle ne devait plus réfléchir. Elle avait oublié qui on était exactement. Elle savait bien sûr que j'étais dans ce lit avec elle, et que je l'étreignais. Elle avait juste oublié tout le reste, comme moi j'avais oublié les interdits qui nous avaient toujours séparés. Mon cerveau était en pause. C'était moi et elle, à Paris. J'avais toujours espéré qu'on y serait un jour, et que quelque chose se passerait entre nous. Il n'y avait plus que Ziva, et la possibilité que j'avais de l'embrasser dans l'immédiat.

Et encore une fois, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle a pris les devant, et a collé doucement ses lèvres froides aux miennes. J'ai resséré mon étreinte autour d'elle, et elle a passé une de ses jambes par dessus les miennes. J'ai veillé à ce que le baiser reste chaste, ou alors, s'en était fini de mon contrôle.

Elle s'est écartée de moi, bien trop rapidement, et elle a souris.

- Pardon...

- Ne t'excuse pas.

Douloureusement frustré, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai rabattu entièrement les couvertures sur nos têtes. Le cocon dans lequel nous étions enveloppés me faisait entendre le moindre de ses bruits. J'entendais sa respiration, qui se calmait, peu à peu. Le battement de son cœur désordonné. Son odeur indescriptible faisant frissonner mes narines. J'inspirais profondément.

- On dirait que Paris est en train de te changer.

Et c'était loin de me déplaire. Ziva a légèrement remué, et a murmuré d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus :

- Paris n'y est pour rien...

J'ai froncé les sourcils, me demandant si elle parlait de moi. Quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration devenait régulière. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, mais juste profiter de ce moment intime que nous étions en train de partager.

- Ziva ?

- Hum ?

- On pourra dire aux autres qu'il y avait un canapé dans cette chambre. Et que l'un de nous a dormi dessus.

- Qui de nous deux ?

- Peu importe. Juste pour que ça ne se sache pas.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal, Tony.

- Il vaut mieux que personne ne l'apprenne.

Oui. Personne n'en saura rien. Cette nuit nous appartenait. Et après, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. J'avais honte de lui avouer, mais j'étais heureux à ce moment-là. Elle a chuchoté.

- Bonne nuit, Tony.

- Bonne nuit Ziva...

J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt, puis j'ai poursuivit.

- ... Je suis sûr que ton avis sur Paris a changé lui aussi.

J'aurais juré qu'elle souriait. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre la sienne.

C'était moi et elle, à Paris. J'avais toujours su que ça arriverait un jour.

Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, j'ai chuchoté :

- C'était inévitable...

J'ai souris une dernière fois, puis je me suis endormi.

* * *

><p>Une review, please ? :)<p> 


End file.
